Drabbles: Carol & Daryl
by untapdtreasure
Summary: this will be a set of unrelated drabbles that focus on Daryl Dixon, Carol Peletier, or the pairing of Carol & Daryl. They will range from K to M. They will be clearly labeled in each chapter for those that do not read M or T. So please check each drabble carefully so you don't end up reading something you don't wish to see. Enjoy!
1. You and Me

Title: You and Me  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Daryl & Carol  
Rating: M  
A/N: This was written for sweetcherokeerose on tumblr during a drabble prompt. The prompt was Shag Me. The challenge was that I had to write the two of our characters (She's Carol. I'm Daryl) and a dirty moment between them. And this is what I wrote for her. I hope you enjoy it.

Daryl couldn't stop himself from turning her around so her ass was pressed to his erection. He had already been inside her and now he knew he'd never have enough. He kissed the back of her neck and growled, "Better hold on tight…" He wrapped her hands around the small tree so she had a good hold. Then he entered her from behind. He heard her cry out from pleasure and surprise just as her pussy walls clenched around him, and he nearly lost his load right then and there. He somehow stopped himself and bit her shoulder. "Fuck. I wanna do this right." He gripped one hip, digging his fingers into her tender flesh and other was around her and massaged one breast.

Carol rocked back onto him and her grip slipped a little. Now her face was against the bark. And she didn't mind it. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted in a growling hiss of approval, "More."

He'd give her more alright. He began to push and pull inside her, taking her deeper than he'd ever gone before. He knew he was doing something right by the way she cried out for him. He moved the hand that was on her breast down and wound it between her legs as he continued to pulse and pound inside her. He stroked her clit. It was a matter of seconds before she clenched around him and let out a wail as she came hard. He could feel her heat flood around him and he came hard, buried deep inside her. He kissed her neck. "Fuck."


	2. Little Moments

Title: Little Moments  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Daryl & Carol  
Rating: K  
A/N: This was written for sweetcherokeerose on tumblr during a drabble prompt. The prompt was Love Me. The challenge was that I had to write the two of our characters (She's Carol. I'm Daryl) and a fluffy moment between them. And this is what I wrote for her. I hope you enjoy it.

Carol's back was to him when he moved through camp. It was well after midnight, and she should have been in bed a long time ago, but here she stood. He paused a minute in the moonlight and dying embers to really just drink her in. He licked his lips, knowing he'd do just about anything so long as she allowed him to kiss the back of her neck and wrap his arms around her. He cleared his throat then, not wanting to startle her.

When she turned slowly, she had a small smile playing across her lips. She'd known all along that he was there. She moved to him and took his crossbow. She laid it across the chair next to where he stood. "How was watch?"

"Nothing stirrin'," he said softly as she buried her face in his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Glad it's over." So he could be doing more of this. "Why aren't you sleepin'?"

"I was. Woke up and wanted to wait up for you a bit…" she explained softly. She lifted her face up and gave him a soft smile. "You tired? We should lay down…"

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her tenderly. "Just a little bit more…" After kissing her mouth, he turned her around like she'd been standing when he walked into camp. He slipped his hands to her trim waist and kissed the back of her neck. When she shivered, he did it again and again. It was getting pretty heated when someone cleared their throat.

They both turned their heads to the left in shock. His grip on her tightened. They were looking right into the eyes of Glenn. He shook his head. "Get a room, Romeo and Juliet. You're scaring the geeks." He grinned, letting them know he was teasing and turned back toward the field from his perch on top of the RV.


	3. I Tried Not To Let You Down

Title: I Tried Not To Let You Down  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Daryl & Carol  
Rating: K  
A/N: This was written for sweetcherokeerose on tumblr during a drabble prompt. The prompt was Break Me. The challenge was that I had to write the two of our characters (She's Carol. I'm Daryl) and an angsty moment between them. And this is what I wrote for her. I hope you enjoy it.

Daryl's anger bubbled over. Some thing? How could she say that after everything? He was beyond pissed. He couldn't even stand to look at her. He slammed the door to the RV back with a loud thwack. He didn't give a damn who saw it. He'd been searching for that little girl every day for a fucking week. And he thought he could find her. He'd know better, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking it anyway. He'd wanted nothing more than to put that baby back in her Momma's arms and instead she was lyng out there in the Georgia heat with a bullet lodged in her brain. Dropped right where Rick put her down.

He could still feel Carol in his arms as he held her and pulled her to the ground so she didn't hurt herself in her grief. He'd tried so hard to comfort her, but she'd pushed him away. And that was okay. It was. He expected it. He welcomed that. But not going to her own little girl's funeral after fighting so damned hard for funerals for other people that weren't even her flesh and blood. He gritted his teeth.

Then he heard her footsteps behind him. They were running, trying to catch up. He whirled on her and snapped, "What the hell do you want?"

She stopped in her tracks. She felt slapped in the face with the venom of his words and whispered, "I want to explain…"

He shook his head. "Lady, there ain't nothing to explain. You've shown more compassion for strangers than your own flesh and blood. You don't owe me and explanation…" He pointed up to the sky, heaven in fact, and snarled, "Try explaining that one to that little girl of yours."

And with that he walked away, anger radiating through his entire body. He stood by her grave and he listened as Hershel spoke. He even sprinkled a handful of dirt over the child's body. Then he just left. He checked out. He left the farm and entered the woods and took his anger out on a tree and anything else that dared get in his path. Most of all, he raged at Carol even if she couldn't see him or hear him. He was so confused and lost and hurt. Yet, he still loved her. He still wanted to be good enough for her.


	4. Loss

Title: Loss  
Author: untapdtreasure  
Pairing: Daryl & Carol  
Rating: M  
A/N: This was written for blueeyedsurvivor on tumblr during a drabble prompt. The prompt was Mourn Me.

Daryl's entire being felt deflated. He'd been unable to save her just like he'd been too late to save Sophia. He fell to his knees beside the lone grave that held the shell of her body. He'd done as she'd asked. He'd made sure she wouldn't come back as one of them things. The only request she made of him really.

He fingered the dirt that covered her and breathed, "I…I love you." The tears fell steadily down his cheeks. He'd cried for no one. Not even his brother. But he cried for her. He ached for her.

He remembered the first time they were ever together. They'd both been so shy and careful of one another. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

He moved his fist up to his mouth and shoved it between his teeth trying to stop the sob that slipped out around his knuckles. "Carol…" he cried. "You shouldn't have had to die to save me. You shouldn't a done it!"


End file.
